Váratlan látogatók
by Jill92
Summary: Francis és Antonio útnak indulnak, hogy meglátogassák a trió harmadik tagját, ám Gilbert helyett valaki mást találnak a porosz házában.


- Tudja, hogy jövünk? - kérdezte Antonio, miközben szépen, peckesen belovagolt a kis német falucskába.

- Abban mégis mi lenne spontán, mon chéri? – kacsintott rá Francis, és nyelvével csettintett párat, hogy bevezényelje hófehér paripáját egy csendes kis utcába.

- És tudod, melyikben lakik? – érdeklődött tovább a spanyol, mosolyogva szemlélve a muskátlival gazdagon megrakott házikókat.

- Ezek közül valamelyikben, ha nem tévedek – gondolkodott el a francia.

- Remélem, nem tévedsz – jegyezte meg Antonio, de hangja még mindig derűs volt.

- Biztos, hogy nem! Kapcsold be a hetedik érzékedet! Valamelyik házban nem ember lakik.

- Hm… Mintha Poroszországnak ennél valamivel erősebb lenne a kisugárzása. Akár fél kilométerről is megérzem a jelenlétét. Mi van, ha ez csak valamelyik kis német hercegség?

- Oh, non, chéri, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő lakik itt. Emlékszem, legutóbbi ramazúri után annak a fának a tövébe hánytál bele.

- Én? – kerekedtek el a spanyol szemei. – Biztos, hogy nem! Az Gilbert volt!

- Non, ő még a fogadóban lehányta annak a bigének a szoknyáját.

- Erre én nem is emlékszem!

- Azt nem csodálom, mon chéri! – nevetett, majd megállította a lovát, és elegánsan lecsusszant róla. – Ez az a ház! – nézett fel egy viszonylag nagy, kétszintes családi házra. – Csak utánad, chéri!

Antonio is leszállt a vad, fekete ménjéről, kikötötte azt a kapu melletti póznára, és magabiztosan benyitott. Ahhoz képest, hogy Gilbert telke volt, a növények igen ápoltak voltak, a kerti padok fényesen csillogtak a lakktól, a tornácon kis, hangulatos lámpácskák lógtak.

- Nahát, mióta adja meg a módját egy vidéki háznak ennyire „őhatalmassága"? – csodálkozott Antonio.

Francis vállat vont, és mindenféle kopogtatás nélkül benyitott a porosz hajlékába.

- Bon soir, mon ami! – kiáltotta el magát vigyorogva a francia, mire kutyaugatást kapott válaszul, a következő pillanatban pedig megjelent egy nagyra nőtt németjuhász.

- Vááá! – rettent vissza Francis, és előhúzta a muskétáját, de a kutya csak megállt előtte, és őrülten vicsorgott rá.

- _Berlitz_! _Bitte tun Sie ihm nichts! _– szaladt ki az egyik szobából egy alig nyolc éves, szőke fiúcska, és megragadta kutya nyakörvét, aki ettől némileg meghunyászkodott, de védelmezőn a fiú és a két férfi közé állt. - _Wer sind Sie_?

- Óóó! – tette a szája elé Antonio a kezét. – Milyen aranyos! _Poco tomate_!

- Ő biztosan Gilbert kisöccse! Nahát, de édes!

- Mint egy paradicsom! – lelkendezett a spanyol.

- Hogy is hívnak, kisember? – hajolt le Francis, hogy egy szintbe kerüljön a fiúval, aki most hátrált egy lépést, a kutya pedig figyelmeztetően felmordult.

- _Entschuldigen Sie mich?_ – vonta föl szemöldökét a gyerek.

- Hogy mi? – értetlenkedett Francis. – Te érted, mit mond?

- Szerintem nem beszél franciául… - mondta Antonio, aki még mindig teljesen el volt ragadtatva a fiútól.

- Nahát, miért nem vagyok meglepve? – dörmögte Francis az orra alatt, majd kénytelen-kelletlen angolra váltott. – Beszélsz angolul?

- Ja… vagyis igen, uram, beszélek – bólintott a gyerek, közben félénken hozzádörgölődzött a kutyához.

- Ilyen nincs! Az a gyökér komolyan előbb tanította meg őt angolul, mint franciául?! – mérgelődött Francis, újfent az anyanyelvére váltva.

- Hogy hívnak, kis paradicsom? – érdeklődött kedvesen Antonio.

- Ludwig von Beilschmidt, uram – húzta ki magát katonásan a gyerek. Próbált magabiztosnak tűnni, de egyik kezét sem vette le az őt védelmező hűséges állatról. – Bocsánat, uraim, de önök kicsodák? Nem szabadna idegeneknek itt lenniük!

- Onhonhonhon, petit Louis, mi nem vagyunk idegenek! A bátyádhoz jöttünk. Itthon van?

Ludwig pár pillanatra elgondolkodott. Most mit csináljon? Ha azt mondja, hogy Gilbert nincs itthon – ami mellesleg az igazság volt, és arra tanították, hogy mindig igazat kell mondani –, akkor ez a kettő itt marad, és ki tudja, milyen hátsószándékuk van a házzal, vagy ami rosszabb, Berlitz-cel (ezeknél rosszabb következményekre nem is tudott gondolni). És ha itt maradnak, akkor az szabályszegés lenne, ugyanis idegenek nem tartózkodhatnak a házban, ha Gilbert nincs otthon. Mondhatná persze, hogy a bátyja itthon van, de erre a füllentésre gyorsan fény derülne, semmi értelme nem lenne.

- Nos, petit Louis? Hol van Gilbert?

Ludwig nagyot nyelt.

- Nincs itthon, uram. Szeretne esetleg üzenni neki valamit?

- Ohnhonhon, hogy üzenni? – nevetett a szőke francia. – Ugyan, _petit mignon_, nem sietünk sehova! Itt megvárjuk!

Pontosan ez volt az, amitől Ludwig tartott.

- De uram…

A két férfi beljebb lépett a házba, és becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót. Ezt látva a kutya újból fenyegető vicsorgásba kezdett, Francis pedig ijedtében újból előhúzta a muskétáját. Ludwig hátra hőkölt.

- Jobb lesz, ha szájkosarat adsz erre az ebre, kölyök!

- De uram, nincs neki, uram! – hadarta a gyerek. – Kérem, ne bántsa Berlitzet!

- Francis, tedd el azt a pisztolyt, megijeszted Loius-t! – tette barátja vállára a kezét Antonio, de közben le sem vette mohó tekintetét a szőke fiúról.

- _D'accord_, de akkor küld el innét!

Ludwig nem akarta elküldeni Berlitzet. Nem ismerte ezt a két férfit, és egyik sem volt túl szimpatikus neki. A kutyával még valamennyire biztonságban érezte magát, és nem akart egyedül maradni kettejükkel. De ha nem teszi meg, a szőke férfi lelövi Berlitzet. Ezt nem engedheti! Ő a legjobb barátja! Inkább a halál.

- Jól van, Berlitz – suttogta a kutyának németül. – Menj a helyedre! Minden rendben lesz!

A kutya morgott még egy utolsót a váratlan vendégekre, majd lassan elkullogott a nappali sarkába helyezett nagy párnához, lefeküdt rá, de egy pillanatra sem vette le árgus tekintetét a betolakodókról.

Francis elégedetten bólintott.

- Nos, Louis, nem kínálsz meg minket valamivel? – kérdezte a francia, miközben levette a kabátját, és a gyerek kezébe hajította, gondolván, hogy az, készséges házigazda lévén majd elteszi a helyére. Antonio is így tett vörös, huszárosan hímzett köpenyével, és mosolyogva beljebb sétált. Párszor körbejárták a nappalit, megtapogattak ezt-azt, majd leültek a díványra.

- Milyen takaros kis házikó – jegyezte meg Antonio.

- Nem olyan szép, mint az én házam, de azért a drága poroszunk kitett magáért.

- Hallod, _poco tomate_, a bátyád nagyon kitesz magáért a kedvedért!

Ludwig egy zsámolyt húzott a fogas alá, hogy könnyen felakaszthassa a kabátokat, közben némán rimánkodott, hogy a bátyja hamar hazaérjen.

- Hé, _petite allemande_! – kiáltotta Francis, és Ludwig csak gyanítani merte, hogy ez neki szólt. Eddig csak ő mondta meg a nevét, de egyik férfi sem szólította még Ludwignak.

- Mondd csak, van esetleg valami ízletes bor a kamrátokban?

- Uram, megnézem, uram! – szólt engedelmesen, hiszen legalább addig is távol lehet a vendégektől.

- Ugyan, hagyd ezt az uramozást, nyugodtan szólíts csak a rendes nevünkön! – kedélyeskedett Francis.

Ludwig felvonta a szemöldökét.

- De uram, még nem mutatkoztak be…

- Ó, hogy mi milyen udvariatlanok vagyunk Antonio! – csapott a homlokára Francis, a spanyol pedig felugrott, és kihasználva az alkalmat megragadta a fiú kezét, aki ijedten nyikkant egyet. (Berlitz a sarokban ugrásra készen figyelte a jelenetet.)

- A Spanyol Királyság, szolgálatodra, señor Louis!

- Spanyol kir... – dadogta a gyerek, miközben kétségbeesetten próbált megszabadulni a férfi szorításától.

- Ó, de persze nyugodtan szólíts csak Antoniónak! – mosolygott a férfi, és elbűvölten nézte Ludwig egyre vörösebb arcát. – Milyen kis aranyos vagy! Majdnem olyan kis tomate mint az én Romanóm!

- Uram… öhm… Antonio úr…

- Kis édes vagy, Louis, meg kéne zabálni! – gügyögte a spanyol, és két keze közé fogta a fiú arcát, és mindkét orcájára egy-egy cuppanós csókot nyomott. – Mondd, nem akarsz spanyol gyarmat lenni?

- Hogy mi?... – értetlenkedett a fiú, közben rúgkapálva próbált szabadulni. – Antonio úr, kérem… el tetszene engedni?

- Ó, Tonio, állj arrébb, én is be szeretnék mutatkozni! – Francis ellökdöste a fellelkesült spanyolt, és ő is leguggolt, hogy egy szintbe kerüljön a gyerekkel. – A nevem Franciaország, de neked megengedem, hogy Francia bátyónak hívj!

Összeborzolta Ludwig haját, majd felemelte a fiút a földről, helyet foglalt a kanapén, és az ölébe ültette. A gyerek annyira megdöbbent, hogy még ellenkezni is elfelejtett.

- Ó, meg tudnálak enni vacsorára! – lelkendezett Antonio, és ujjai közé csippentette a fiú arcát.

Ludwig immáron tényleg nagyon meg volt ijedve. Hol van már a bátyja?!

- Uram… Franciaország úr… most jutott eszembe, hogy van bor a kamránkban! Esetleg, hozhatnék önöknek…

- Nagyszerű, Louis! – kiáltotta Francis. – Akkor szaladj, sokáig voltunk távol, és jól esne egy kis frissítő!

- Berlitz, utánam!

Ludwig úgy rohant ki a szobából, mintha puskával kergetnék. Mikor végre már egy ajtó választotta el őt a vendégektől, kifulladva nekidőlt a falnak, és mélyeket lélegezve megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Kutyája a kezéhez dörgölte orrá, ő pedig megsimogatta a bundáját. Jól van, minden rendben lesz! Ő született harcos, és egy harcos sosem hátrál meg! Nincs mitől tartania, ezek csak az ő szeretett bátyjának legjobb barátai! Nos, igen, itt kezdődött a probléma. Ha csak a fele is igaz abból, amit Ausztria úr pletykált róluk, akkor ő most óriási nagy bajban van!

- Mein Gott, Berlitz! – sóhajtotta a fiú. – Most mégis mi a fenét csináljak ezzel a két betolakodóval?

Fejét csóválva elindult a kamra felé. Az egyetlen üveg bor persze épp a legmagasabb polc tetején volt, ezért megfogta a sarokban lévő létrát, és azon mászott fel az üvegért. Sajnos ezzel túl hamar készen volt, semmi kedve nem volt visszamenni vendégeihez. Körülnézett, hogy mivel húzhatná az időt. Az egyik polcon egy fémdoboz volt, amiben Ausztria úrtól kapott sütik voltak. Szívesen elcsent volna belőle pár falatot, de lefekvés előtt nem ehetett édességet, és már igencsak takarodóra járt az idő.

- Petit Louis! Mi tart ennyi ideig?

Ludwig sóhajtott. Vajon miért olyan nehezen megjegyezhető a Ludwig név ennek a bolond franciának? Pedig csak két szótag, és nem hangzik olyan furán, hogy lü-jí…

- Gyere, Berlitz! – szólt, és elindult a nappaliba.

A két idegen ország az étkező asztalnál üldögélt, mikor Ludwig megjelent. Francis és Antonio épp a gyerek által széthagyott vastag, bőrkötéses könyveket nézegették. Ludwig odaszaladt hozzájuk, attól tartva, hogy kárt tesznek a tanulnivalójában.

- Ó, Loius, látjuk tanulsz latinul! Nagyon szép dolog! Csak nem orvosnak készülsz?

Ludwig óvatosan odasétált hozzájuk, Berlitz szorosan követte.

- A nevem Ludwig. És én egy ország leszek – mondta, majd letette az asztalra a borosüveget, és leszedett két poharat a konyhapolcról.

- Hahaha, milyen kis magabiztos! – csapta össze a tenyerét Antonio, miközben Francis nekiállt kibontani a palackot.

- Ahhoz nagyon sokat kéne még tanulnod! – jegyezte meg Francis, mintha csak egy gyerekes álmodozást hessegetne el szavaival. – Na, felelj, hogy ragozod a szeretni igét?

Ludwig elvörösödött, és gyorsan kikapta a másik kezéből a latinkönyvet, majd valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy ilyet csak annak mondana, akit tényleg szeret.

- Akkor a történelmet kikérdezhetjük? – vetette fel Antonio, és maga elé húzott egy több száz oldalas, nagyon réginek tűnő kötetet. – Róma aranykoránál volt kinyitva.

- Onhonhonhon, a jó öreg Róma! Ő bizony nagy lókötő volt! – somolygott Francis, mire Ludwig kék szemei felcsillantak. A francia kiöntötte a poharakba a bort, egyiket odanyújtotta Antoniónak, a másikba pedig belekortyolt. – Hm… ezt a bort én ajándékoztam Gilbertnek jó pár évtizede! Látod, mon chéri, ezt hívom visszatérülő ajándékozásnak! Adj valakinek olyasmit, amit biztos, hogy nem szeret, így később te fogod meginni a levét! _Pratique, n'est-ce pas?_

- Á, szóval ezért kaptam tőled tavaly karácsonyra egy üveg vodkát!

- Ne butáskodj, mon chéri, én nem is szeretem a vodkát! – legyintett Francis, és kortyolt még párat a borából.

- Uram, elnézést, uram! – szólt Ludwig, kissé felemelve a hangját. – Az előbb azt tetszett mondani, hogy ön ismerte a Római Birodalmat?

- Nos, _mon petit mignon_, mikor ő titokzatos módon eltűnt a Föld színéről, én még épp olyan aprócska voltam, mint most te, ámbár egyszer találkoztam vele.

- _Wirklich_? – kerekedtek el a gyerek szemei, majd suttogva megkérdezte. – És milyen volt?

- Áh, Róma Nagyapa volt a legkirályabb! – vigyorgott lelkesen Antonio. – Ő aztán tudta, hogy kell élni az életet! Nők, pia, csaták! Sosem unatkozott, valaki mindig volt az ágyában, és ládaszámra ihatta a legfinomabb borokat!

- Mindemellett pedig az a művészet és kultúra, amit örökségül hagyott…

- Meg az a két kis _tomate_ unokája!

- _Oui_! – mosolyodott el kajánul a francia. – A két kis cukorfalat! Ó, hogy szerettem volna mindig is valamelyiket! De sajnos azok az idő már elmúltak, a kis kópék nemrég vívták ki a függetlenségüket. Ki sem néztem volna belőlük…

- A Római Birodalom leszármazottai? – hüledezett Ludwig. – Ők is olyan erősek, mint amilyen Róma volt egykoron?

Ezen a két vendég valamilyen, Ludwig számára ismeretlen oknál fogva nagyon jót nevettek.

- Hahaha! Veneziano és Romano? Olyan erősek, mint a nagyapjuk? Louis, úgy mondod, mintha nem ismernéd a te drága Italiádat!

Ludwig értetlenül pislogott.

- Italia? De hát… nem… nem mondhatnám, hogy ismerem őt… Még sosem találkoztunk – Márpedig Ludwig biztos volt abban, hogyha találkozna Róma valamelyik leszármazottjával, akkor azt sosem felejtené el.

- Hát… - kezdte Antonio, de aztán elbizonytalanodva végigmérte a gyereket. – Hm…

- Pedig megdöbbentő a hasonlóság, nem? – Francis lehajolt a gyerekért, és nem törődve az ellenkezésével, az asztalra ültette, ő pedig elé állt. – Nézd, Antonio! Ugyan az a haj – birizgálni kezdte Ludwig szőke fürtjeit, a fiú pedig méltatlankodva odakapott. Megpróbált leugrani, de a francia erősebb volt nála. – Ugyan az az arc – csipkedte meg Antonio a kipirult bőrfelületet.

- Na… ne!

- Ugyan az a tekintet – Francis lágyan végigsimított a fiú szemhéján, aki erre szorosan lehunyta a szemét.

- Uram… hagyjon! – Ludwig megpróbált elmenekülni, de a franciának a lábaira csúsztak kezei, és erősen megszorította.

- _Poco alemán! _– gügyögte Antonio. Most már ketten vették körbe a fiút, így ő már sehogy sem tudott menekülni. Ludwig már nem is értette, hogy mi történik vele. – Nem csoda, hogy a bátyád így rejtegetett előlünk! Olyan kis édes vagy!

- Hogy lehetett Gilbert ilyen irigy – csóválta a fejét Francis. – Pedig tudja, hogy imádjuk a hozzád hasonló bájos teremtéseket!

- Franciaország úr, Spanyol Királyság úr… kérem, engedjenek el!

- Nem megmondtam, hogy hívj Antoniónak? – mosolygott a férfi, és megcsikizte a gyerek derekát.

- Na! Ne!

És akkor ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, kemény csizmatalpak koppantak a padlón, majd kattant a zár, és megjelent a nappali ajtóban az ezüst hajú, vörös szemű, nagyon fáradtnak tűnő Gilbert Beilschmidt.

- _Kesesese_, Antonio, Francis, nahát, de kir… - kezdett ujjongani a porosz, ahogy meglátta két legjobb barátját, de mikor észrevette, hogy közrefogják az ijedt tekintetű Ludwigot, már nem volt olyan jó kedve. A két mediterrán ország azon nyomban ellépett a némettől, aki leugrott az asztalról, és bátyjához szaladt.

- Bruder! – kiáltott fel már-már sírós hangon a fiú, Gilbert pedig felemelte, és magához ölelte.

Mi lelte ezt a gyereket? Nem szokott ilyen bújós lenni! Aztán Gilbert tekintete két barátjára vándorolt, és elkomorodott.

- _Bon soir, mon ami!_ – vigyorgott Francis, és megpróbált ártatlanul mosolyogni.

Persze, ez nem sikerült neki…

- West, menj szépen fogat mosni, és vedd fel a pizsamád! Mindjárt megyek utánad!

- _Ja, mein Bruder_ – bólintott engedelmesen Ludwig, és Berlitz-cel együtt kiszaladt a szobából.

- Amigo! Johó, már mióta várunk rád! – rikkantotta Antonio. – Jöttünk meglepni téged!

- Hát sikerült, kesese – tette karba kezeit Gilbert. – Mióta vagytok itt?

- Hm… csak pár perce…

- Egy órája…

- De Louis elszórakoztatott! – mosolygott Antonio, mire Francis rátaposott a lábára.

- Igazán? – sötétültek el az albínó szemei. – És hogyan?

- Megkínált borral.

- Kikérdeztük történelemből.

- Amikor beléptem akkor is épp a leckét mondta föl?

- _Oui_! Nagyon okos gyerek!

- Egy igazi kis tünemény!

Gilbert karba tett kézzel, némán figyelte a két mediterránt, akik máris tudták, hogy óriási nagy bajban vannak. A porosz általában minden rosszban benne szokott lenni, sőt, általában ő a kezdeményező, de Antonio és Francis gyanították, hogy ha a kisöccséről van szó, akkor még Gilbert is képes felmutatni valami fajta felelősséget.

- Na, idefigyeljetek! – indult el feléjük a porosz. – Abban a nagyszerű kegyben részesülhettetek, hogy nem mást tudhattok a legjobb barátotoknak, mint fenséges hatalmasságomat. Jómagam nem akarnék megfeledkezni azokról a fergeteges, néha több napig is eltartó mulatságokról, amiket hármasban éltünk át, de figyelmeztetlek titeket, drága barátaim, ne legyen még egy olyan alkalom, amikor meglátlak titeket az öcsém közelében, mert esküszöm a Mindenhatóra, hogy azon nyomban kiherélem mindkettőtöket! Világos voltam?

Végszóra megállapodott a két vendég előtt, és habár Gilbert nagyon ijesztően festett vörösen csillogó szemeivel, nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármelyikük is megijedt volna.

- Ugyan már, _chéri_, csak játszott…

- _Nein_! – emelte fel a mutatóujját Gilbert. – Azt kérdeztem, világos voltam?

_- Si, Amigo_, mint a nap – veregette hátba Antonio jó kedélyűen. – A világért sem bántanánk a kis paradicsomodat, igaz, Francis?

- _Oui – _helyeselt a francia, de volt valami ragyogó kék szemeiben, ami nagyon nem tetszett a porosznak.

- Helyes – nyugtázta az albínó. – Most megyek, megnézem hogy van. Ha kiderül, hogy mégsem csak „játszottatok" vele, azt ajánlom, gyorsan tűnjetek el!

Azzal Gilbert elhagyta a nappalit.

- Maradjunk? – nézett Francis a már kevésbé vidám spanyolra.

- Idefele láttam egy fogadót. Elég hangulatosnak tűnt…

- Oui, én is láttam – bólintott a szőke. – Menjünk, ne zavarjuk drága barátunk családi idilljét.

- Igazad van – értett egyet Antonio.

Öt perc múlva már mindkettő a lován ült, sebesen vágtatva az öt faluval ez előtt látott is kocsma felé.

Ludwig már az ágyában feküdt, mikor Gilbert benyitott a szobájába. A fiú kezében könyv volt, Goethét olvasott, lábainál Berlitz pihent, aki a nagyobbik testvér jöttére felkapta a fejét.

- Még mindig tanulsz? – ült le Gilbert az ágy szélére.

- Csak be akartam fejezni ezt a részt – tette le a könyvet az ölébe Ludwig.

- Az ifjú Werther szenvedései… Biztos, hogy ez neked való olvasmány?

- Természetesen, hiszen ez a német irodalom egyik klasszikusa! – bólogatott nagy komolyan a fiú.

- Ugye nem akarsz okosabb lenni nálam, West? – vigyorgott a porosz, és összeborzolta testvére szőke fürtjeit.

- Nálad senki sem okosabb, Bruder – jelentette ki Ludwig, és mikor bátyja végre elengedte, ujjaival újra elfésülte szerteálló tincseit.

- Látod, ebben teljesen igazad van! – nevetett az albínó. – Megmostad a fogad?

- Ja, Bruder!

- Helyes – bólintott Gilbert, majd témát váltott. – Francis és Antonio mikor érkeztek?

- Nem olyan rég, Bruder.

- Mit mondtam neked arról, hogy idegeneknek nem nyitsz ajtót?

- Az nem úgy volt! Simán csak bejöttek, Bruder, Berlitz csak akkor kezdett ugatni, amikor már az előszobában voltak. Franciaország úr le akarta lőni Berlitzet! – elhallgatott, és lesunyta a fejét. A következő szavakat csak nagy nehezen hallotta meg a porosz. – Megijedtem…

- Jól, van kleiner Bruder, most már minden rendben van! Amíg hatalmasságom melletted van, nincs okod félni!

- Én… én nem félek! – ellenkezett Ludwig, mintha még a feltételezés is abszurd lett volna.

- Ne is! – mosolygott Gilbert, és nyomott egy cuppanós puszit a méltatlankodó gyerek arcára, közben kivette a könyvet a kezéből. – Mára elég lesz a tanulásból, kleiner Bruder! Holnap nehéz napod lesz, megkezdődik a kiképzésed!

- Tényleg? – álmélkodott Ludwig, és hagyta, hogy Gilbert felrázza a párnáját, majd elfeküdt az ágyban. Bátyja gondosan betakarta, és csókot nyomott a homlokára.

- De csak akkor, ha rendesen kialszod magad!

- Uram, igenis, uram! – kiáltotta.

- Sss, pihenj, katona! – Gilbert eloltotta az éjjeli szekrényen lévő olajlámpát, felállt az ágyról, megvakarta Berlitz füle tövét, és az ajtóhoz lépett. – Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Bruder!

- Gute Nacht! – felelte vékonyka, álmos hangon az öccse.

Gilbert nem csodálkozott azon, hogy vendégei csapot-papot otthagyva távoztak. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, hogy Ludwig egyedül marad velük. Nagyon jól ismerte őket, de az öccsét igyekezett még tőlük is távol tartani. Főleg most, hogy ennyi munkáját feccöli abba, hogy Ludwigot érvényesítse, mint ország. Tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű, de ha kell, puskapor segítségével is képes lesz mások orra alá dörgölni a Német Egység legalitását.


End file.
